What Are You Doing ?
by xXSailorMarsXx
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha and Sango, Friends Come to the feudal Era, They wind up at Sesshomaru's castle. SxK
1. Traitor

:::::Chapter 1::::::

**::::Kagome's POV::::**

"THATS IT!"

"I cant stand it anymore..."

"I thought it would be kikyo...but...but..her? I cant believe he would stoop so low..."

**:::Before all this:::**

Inuyasha and Sango's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes my beloved sango?"

"Do you like Kagome?"

"No...I could never like that whore...I like you Sango..."

"Good...I never liked Kagome...I only used her to get to you...the moment I laid eyes on you I thought that heaven lost an angel"

"Sango,...your the angel..."

Inuyasha said as he held Sango in his arms. He kissed Sango on the lips. Unaware that Kagome was watching he led Sango to HIS own personal hut.

**::::Back to kagome:::::**

"Well there goes my life..."

"I cant believe I even trusted Sango, I considered her my dearest friend, Sister even"

"Well I'll leave those two alone forever now"

Kagome was walking right into a thick forest. After a while she came upon a flower garden. She saw a little girl and a toad-like creature there.

"Jaken-Sama!! Rin wants to stay longer and pick more flowers!"

"Shut up Rin! We must get back to Lord Sesshomaru as fast as possible!"

_' Its Jaken and Rin...if those two are around then maybe Sesshomaru is around' _Kagome thought.

**::::Sesshomaru's POV::::**

"This Sesshomaru will not wait any longer for them"

"Jaken knows that I told him to come back before sunset"

Sesshomaru started walking in the direction that Jaken and Rin set off in. Sesshomaru could see and hear Jaken and Rin after walking a little bit. He also noticed a girl looking through the bushes watching Jaken and Rin. He automatically knew who it was. She was Kagome, His half brother's wench. After he figured out it was her he picked up a scent of tears. Kagome was crying. Wondering why she was, Sesshomaru approached her.

:::::Kagome's POV::::

Kagome was looking through the bushes watchng Rin and Jaken pick flowers. Kagome remembered her little brother souta. Due to the cause of remembering old memories she started crying.

"Oh why am I crying? Souta isn't dead or anything...I'll just go back to my time and give him a big hug"

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru walking towards her. His hair looked like moonlight due to the sun. His long hair flowing past his shoulders. He looked quite handsome in the sunlight.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? I thought that you were at your castle!"

"This Sesshomaru's matters does not consern you, Why were you watching Rin and Jaken?"

"I...I...well, When I was watching those two it reminded me of how I used to play with my little brother Souta an-"

Kagome was cut off by Rin who came shouting happily.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Look at the pretty flowers Rin picked!"

"Rin, you insolent child! Dont go running off without me or Lord Sesshomaru will get mad at m-"

Jaken walked right into Sesshomaru's leg.

"AHHH! Gomen Nasai Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Jaken went down on his knees and was bowing down to Sesshomaru. Kagome started laughing at the whole scene.

"Rin wants to know who this pretty lady is!"

"I'm not pretty"

"Yes you are! Rin says your pretty so your pretty!"

Kagome laughed at what Rin said and Sesshomaru gave her a confused look.

"Okay okay, fine I give up...my name is Kagome"

"Hi Kagome! My name is Rin! Rin likes flowers!"

"I like flowers too rin!"

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Could Kagome come back to the castle with us and stay with us?"

_'I dont have anywhere to go...so...if he says its alright then I'll go along with them'_ Kagome thought.

"Fine, She may come"

:::::Back in kagome's time::::

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!?!?!" Shavana said bursting through Kagome's house.

"YEAH! WHERE IS SHE?" Amanda asked aswell.

"Okay, Okay Amanda and Shavana, Its time to tell you the truth since you are her best friends..." Kagome's Mom said.

::::A few Minutes Later::::

"THE FEUDAL ERA?!?!?!" Shavana and Amanda said in unison.

"Yes, The feudal era" Kagome's grandpa answered.

"ME AND AMANDA ARE GUNNA GO TO THE FEUDAL ERA..." shavana said egerly.

The two headed towards the shrine thats has the well in it and jumped down into it and suprisingly got through and landed into the Feudal Era.


	2. Koga

::::Chapter 2::::

"Kagome !!!!!" Shavana called out as she ran around shouting her name.

"KAGOME !!!" Amanda was more than ready to kill Kagome for not keeping the promise of not hiding secrets from the 3.

::::Kagome's POV::::

"I heard someone calling my name..." Kagome said as she walked to the castle.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru.

'I dont think that he'll notice that im gone' kagome thought.

Kagome turned back and ran towards where she heard her name.

:::::Sesshomaru's POV:::

'Where does she think she's going ?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken.

"I have no clue Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken said

Sesshomaru hit Jaken upside the head and pursued Kagome through the trees.

"Stupid wench" Sesshomaru said to himself.

:::::Shavana & Amanda's POV:::

"THE BLOODY VILLAGE IDIOT !" Shavana shouted.

"DITTO !" Amanda said trying to keep up with Shavana's speed.

"slow down man !" Amanda said while taking big gasps of air.

"Hah ! I laugh in your face because I can fly and you cant !" Shavana said with an evil grin.

Amanda turned into a wolf and ran faster.

" Whos laughing in whos face now?" Amanda said as she caught up to Shavana.

"I still am laughing at you because there's a pack of wolves up ahead and they'll eat you !"

Amanda, Scared jumped onto Shavana's back.

"Y...you fatty ! Get off me !" Shavana said while going lower in the air.

"NO ! N O" Amanda said screaming.

"Fine then ...be that way" Shavana turned into a small butter fly and let amanda fall onto the ground.

:::::Kagome's POV:::::

"DEAR LORD ! I CAN HEAR SHAVANA'S SHOUTING FROM HERE !" kagome said getting angry.

'How did they even gett here in the first place though ?' Kagome thought to herself.

Right before she knew it she bumped right into Koga.

"Kagome ..." Koga said while his eyes were sparkling.

"Koga ! Call off your wolves ! The two humans that are coming are my friends !" Kagome shouted as she was out of breath.

"alright" Koga whistled and all the wolves sat down.

Out of the forest came running Amanda.

When she saw the wolves she screamed.

"WOLVESSSSS !!!!!!! SHAVANA SAVEEEEEE MEEEEEE !!!!!!!" Amanda shouted.

Shavana sighed and landed on the ground slowly and turned back into and normal person while Amanda turned into a caterpillar and climbed up on Shavana's shoulder.

Shavana ran at lighting speed and hugged Kagome as tight as possible.

Koga stood there in awe of Shavana not knowing who she was. He took her eyes off Kagome and only kept them on her.


End file.
